Laundry Day
by JaydetheBlackBat
Summary: Because, after all, the Brotherhood Boys can't even do something as simple as their laundry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters (Isn't that obvious?)**

The boys stared blankly at Mystique as she sauntered out the front door, slamming it behind her as she left the house. Fred scratched his head while Lance frowned.

"Isn't it Boom Boom's job?" He turned to the others, looking at each of the Brotherhood boys.

"If you haven't noticed, Boom Boom left two days ago," Pietro rolled his eyes before sprinting upstairs and gathering all their dirty clothes in one big pile on the living room floor. Lance let out a low, appreciative whistle at the amount Pietro had brought down.

"Hey if you don't mind, my clothes stay the way they are," Todd hopped in front of Pietro, flicking his grimy shirt in demonstration.

"I know. I left them in your room, stupid," Pietro put his hands on his hips and looked dismally at the collection of clothes laying on the rug as Todd nodded happily and flicked his tongue out at the few flies that had begun hovering on the stinking pile of garments.

Fred opened his mouth slowly to comment, but Lance interrupted. "Have we even got the stuff we need?" He asked the others, who shook their heads. Lance sighed and glanced at the clothes.

"All we need is some detergent and soap, I think…" Fred trailed off, unable to comprehend whether it was safe for the boys to do their own laundry for a change. Todd shuddered at the word 'soap'.

Pietro shrugged. "I suppose we'll have to make a run to the supermarket," Lance shook his head.

"I don't even trust you enough to get two items,"

"Why not?" Pietro retorted, disgruntled.

"You always bring back a load of other things! You hardly ever even remember what we need!" Lance snarled at the scowling teenager.

"I do! So what if I'm a bit forgetful?"

"I don't trust you. We'll all go,"

"That's unnecessary,"

"I don't care," Lance glared at Pietro and grabbed the keys to his jeep, and the boys all piled in. Pietro sat down, and folded his arms across his chest, making a face at Lance as he drove.

"Mmm…this one smells like air," Fred sighed happily as Todd hopped beside him, looking frightfully at the cleaning products.

"Yo, air's unscented. Besides, the bottle says 'Cotton Freshness'," He pointed out as Fred shrugged, uncaringly.

Meanwhile, Lance and Pietro were arguing again.

"We should get the 'Daisy Meadows' detergent," Pietro snatched a bottle of liquid detergent from the shelf.

"Are you joking? That stuff stinks. 'Lush Lavender' is way better," Lance frowned and grabbed a purple product from the rows of scents.

Pietro rolled his eyes in disgust. "Let me guess. That's the stuff Kitty uses,"

"Uh…Of course not. It just, um, smells good," Lance's eyes widened slightly as he weakly lied.

"Oh, sure. And I'm the ugliest guy in the world," Pietro retorted sarcastically. "I always knew you were borderline stalker, but now you've gone too far,"

Lance scowled and clutched the violet bottle to his chest. "Whatever. We're taking this one," He glowered at Pietro who frowned and shook his head. They were about to get back into their heated argument when a dizzy Blob lightly hopped over to them and grinned.

"How about 'Sunflower Smiles'?" He asked giddily as the two boys put their bottles back on the shelf, while Fred happily half-crushed the yellow detergent in his hands.

Back at the Brotherhood household, Pietro ran his hands through his hair as Lance fiddled with dials on the beaten-up washing machine. Fred held the clothes in his arms and wrinkled his nose at the smell. Todd kept his distance- crouching on the wooden floor of the basement about ten meters from the three boys.

"Are you sure we're meant to put all the colors in at once?" Fred meekly asked Lance who angrily kicked the machine and nodded.

Pietro took the chance to speedily grab the clothes, drop them into the machine as Lance poured the liquid detergent in with the soap.

Half an hour and forty-three seconds later, they all stood around the pile of sopping wet clothes in bemusement.

"Why are all my shirts pink?"

**A/N: So…yeah. Random idea I got while aimlessly drawing. Review if you can, I'd appreciate it. You get a cookie.**


End file.
